craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace of Squares
|season = 1 |episode = 21 |overall = 21 |image = Ace_of_Squares.jpg |caption = |airdate = August 27, 2018 |production = 121 |viewers = 0.66 |writer = Dashawn Mahone and Najja Porter |storyboard = Dashawn Mahone and Najja Porter |director = Martin Ansolabehere (Art) Stu Livingston (Supervising) |previous = Jpony |next = Doorway to Helen }} "Ace of Squares" is the twenty first episode of Craig of the Creek. Synopsis Craig vows to make the game of Four Square fun again by challenging its most dominant player!http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180725cartoon28/ Plot The episode begins with Craig, Kelsey and JP playing Four Square. Craig wins and Kelsey says he is ready to play with Toman, the ace of the game. The trio goes to the playground. Craig enters the game and Toman defeats everyone else, leaving him and Craig alone. Toman throws the ball to the sky and Craig was about to lose, until he uses his senses and turns around and hits the ball, beating Toman and becoming the new ace. The next day, everyone at the creek starts acting badly with Craig for being the ace, without giving him a chance. This angers Craig and makes him just as cretin as Toman. In the playground, JP and Kelsey await Craig, who arrives at the playground with his clothes torn and hair combed back. Some children play with Craig, but they all end up being defeated by him because, when even JP and Kelsey move away from Craig because of their new attitude, he becomes sad and goes where Toman is. When he arrives at his place, Craig discovers that after having lost the ace post, Toman grows tomatoes in the Creek. The next day, Craig returns to the playground, being booed by everyone, and starts a new game, but all he wants is to pass the ace position to another child. Together with him, Kelsey, JP and Bobby play. After a while, Craig decides to lose himself in front of Bobby, playing a normal game without strange rules. Bobby starts a game of the game without strange rules, making all the children there cheer up and play again, finishing the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Mortimer Supporting/Minor * Toman (debut) * Bobby * Kit * 10 Speeds * Jason * Tony * Boris * Big Red (debut) * The Fredites (cameo) * Sewer Kids (cameo) * Aaron * Melissa (cameo) * Scooter Kid (cameo) * Abby (cameo) * Maitreya (cameo) Trivia * When Craig throws the ball at Aaron, it is revealed that Aaron has a crush on Kelsey. * Aaron is voiced by Gunnar Sizemore, who also voices Jason. * There's a subtle reference to Adventure Time when Toman, while tending to his tomato garden, picks up a snail that looks just like the waving snail Easter egg from Adventure Time. Video Craig of the Creek - Simple Four Square - Cartoon Network Craig of the Creek The New Ace Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Aired